The present invention relates to a balancing jacket to which some improvements have been made.
Balancing jackets are now manufactured in several models differing from each other: from those with total air circulation to handier models with quick releasing systems.
The said balancing jackets are generally made from strong, heavy materials such as a tissue of polyamidic fibers (like the one known by the trade name of "NYLON") laminated with multi-layer polyurethane.
Bottles, the weight of which can reach or even go above 30 kg, are secured on the balancing jacket which is normally worn over a wet suit. During diving, such weight not only weighs on the diver, but because of the inertia, the bottles may move slightly on the diver's back, therefore, there will also be a movement of the jacket on the wet suit clinging to the body. Because of such movement, the jacket rubs against the neck and around the armhole which can cause some irritations, or even slight abrasions in such delicate body areas.